una más dos
by Schala S
Summary: El amor puede tomar formas retorcidas, aunque no por ello menos genuinas. Ellos se aman con el alma..., los tres. Trunks x Marron x Goten
1. I

_**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**_Aclaración: e_**_ste fic está dividido en un capítulo de dos partes. La **parte** **II** tiene **dos versiones**, una la de esta página y otra que está subida en **Fanfic(punto)Es**. La diferencia entre ambas es que la versión de esta página está **suavizada**; la de la otra página es una versión más **explícita**. La **parte I**, en cambio, es idéntica donde la miren._

_En mi profile está el **link** de la otra versión, para quien quiera echarle un vistazo. n.n_

* * *

**una+dos**

* * *

**_«Teniéndote, puedo vivir toda mi vida sin nadie más, sin otra verdadera intimidad. Pero, para tener una vida de logro completo, para ser realmente feliz, necesitaba también la unión eterna con un hombre, necesitaba un amor de otra clase»._**

(D. H. Lawrence, _Mujeres enamoradas_)

* * *

**I**

* * *

Abre los ojos. El despertar, al fin. El sol, que cae sobre la cama a través de la ventana que está a su derecha, se incrusta en sus párpados. Es el calor quien la despierta. Se siente dulcemente sofocada; la sensación la tiene seducida. Aún no recuerda, mas no demora en hacerlo, pues lo descubre: dos alientos la están acariciando, lo hacen desde el principio del nuevo día. Suspira, los ojos clavados, así como los dos alientos lo están a su cuello, en el techo. Acaba de recordar; acaba de dejar atrás ese sentir que no se tiene nombre, que no se tiene historia, que sólo se es un ser, sin forma, sin alma; ojos y el sol que entra por la ventana, nada más.

Los alientos cambian, de pronto, su ritmo. Despiertan, como ella. Un segundo, dos, diez; ella siente, de un suave parpadeo al otro, una mano en su cintura, otra en su mejilla, otra en su ombligo, la última sobre su cabello. El sol desaparece; dos pares de ojos se manifiestan ante ella. Uno traga saliva, el otro carraspea hacia un lado. El silencio es el enemigo más poderoso de la historia.

—¿Lo estás? —pregunta uno, el incitador, el líder, el mayor de quienes están presentes.

—Si lo estás, nosotros... —susurra el otro, el seguidor, el dulce, el que más cerca está de ella en edad.

La luz de los dos pares de ojos, hasta el momento incandescente, se apaga. Al notarlo, ella siente enloquecer. Gime de dolor, levanta los brazos, regala a cada mejilla masculina el dorso de una de sus manos. Al sentir sus caricias, al ver su nerviosismo, ambos tiemblan de un frío totalmente ausente de la escena. La luz no retorna a los dos pares de ojos; ella ya ha recuperado la memoria, ya es capaz de evocar cada segundo de lo que entre los tres había sucedido la noche anterior. Repasa, en un segundo, cada instante; un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Cada pulgar se apoya en una boca, se mueve a un lado, al otro; recuerda todo.

Recuerda en exceso.

«Qué extraño es», piensa sin dejar de mover sus pulgares en aquellas bocas tan bien exploradas horas atrás, «qué extraño es, sí, tres personas en una cama para dos, Trunks a mi izquierda, Goten a mi derecha». Acaricia las bocas, explora las texturas de las pieles; evoca cada uno de los millones de besos como si aquello estuviera sucediendo una vez más. «Qué extraño, las mejillas enrojecidas, las gargantas ásperas por la más desesperada sed; los tres idénticos. Qué extraño es, los tres desnudos con nuestros latidos al unísono, vertiginosos de igual forma, sintiéndonos igual de sofocados, la respiración errática en cada uno de nosotros».

Casi abruptamente, detiene sus caricias; sus pulgares quedan en medio de cada boca, y éstas los besan, cada una a su manera, porque cada boca pertenece a un hombre cuyo nombre es distinto, porque cada boca tiene su propia historia, porque cada boca pertenece a un ser que ha recordado lo mismo que ella: la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, los intercambios, las entradas, las salidas, las manos que eran cuatro y parecían miles. Lo recuerdan, los tres, lo hacen porque sus pieles les explican todo lo sucedido por medio del sudor que les pertenece en igual medida, que aún está sobre sus cuerpos, adherido a cada rincón del mundo que juntos constituyen, cuyo escenario es esa cama, ese sol; esos seres que fueron, hace horas, uno.

Se miran fijamente, la mujer a los hombres y éstos a la mujer.

«Qué extraño es», culmina ella, «los tres desnudos, juntos, tan entregados ellos a mí como yo a ellos».

La seriedad se apodera de sus facciones. Ellos, sin dejar de besar las puntas de sus pulgares, tiemblan una vez más.

Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Tan sólo la noche anterior la historia iba transitando un rumbo distinto al de toda la vida; Marron estaba destruida. A los veinte años, con su timidez a cuestas, con su soledad a cuestas, lo peor que podía pasarle era perder, por algún motivo, a Goten y Trunks. Ellos dos, los diablillos de los Guerreros Z, desde su más tierna infancia que le eran importantes; con el pasar de los años pasaron a ser fundamentales y, finalmente, únicos. Pasaron a ser los más importantes, porque luego del amor que Marron sentía por su papá y su mamá, venían —vienen— ellos. Marron siente demasiado por ellos, por eso ahora está en la cama, desnuda, mirándolos a los ojos. Quizá, nadie está antes que ellos en su corazón, se dice, porque el amor que les tiene es opuesto al amor que siente por sus papás.

Y la noche anterior lo había entendido.

Tres meses sin verlos antecedieron a la noche definitiva. Trunks y Goten la habían esquivado durante doce semanas enteras. ¿Por qué? Encerrada en su cuarto, en Kame House, Marron se tapó la boca para ser libre de sollozar sin ser oída. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué no le atendían el teléfono, por qué le decían que no podían salir, por qué inventaban excusas para que ella no fuera a visitarlos? ¡Si no les había hecho nada! ¡Si siempre había sido incondicional de los dos! Tanto lo había sido que, mientras sollozaba, entendió que ellos eran sus únicos amigos, que sin ellos no tenía a nadie más.

Qué sola se sintió, qué necesitada de sus dos hombres únicos, de las risotadas agudas de Goten y el humo del cigarro de Trunks. Entendió que no lo soportaba, que no podía ni quería perderlos, que los adoraba y no se imaginaba alejada de ellos, y es que los tres, desde niños, eran sumamente unidos. Desde la más adorable infancia de ella, cuando ellos jugaban a quitarle un globo en algún cumpleaños —«sin trampa», les decía a los niños Bulma. «Nada de poderes saiyajin, no cuando juegan con Marron»—, que la habían aceptado como parte de su exclusivo, por intenso, por honesto en la era de la no honestidad, vínculo de dos. Era la única niña —o niño, o quien fuera— que jugaba con ellos, la única que se reía con inocencia de sus bromas pesadas a cualquier ser que tuviera la desgracia de serles cercano en el momento justo. Marron nunca los juzgaba; respondía cada vez con la misma sonrisa dulce y cálida, con la misma inocencia eternamente aniñada, pura. Al empezar a crecer, la unión se intensificó: era la tercera del grupo, él vínculo no era más de ellos; a ella también le pertenecía. Y cuando, suplicando a sus respectivos padres, lograron ir a la misma escuela, la Orange Star High School que una vez había albergado a Gohan y Videl, los muchachos se ocuparon de guardarla entre algodones. Por su naturaleza tímida y su mirada angelical, Marron recibía burlas de varios de sus compañeros, que la trataban de puritana, de tontita, de niñita de campo..., hasta que ellos se encargaban, casi siempre por las malas, de poner en su lugar a los que se atrevieran a insertar una lágrima en sus ojos. La cuidaban, le hacían compañía, la alegraban con sus chistes, la abrazaban en sus momentos de soledad. La mimaban, porque la querían, porque ella era tan parte de lo que ellos eran como uno, como el otro.

Eran tres, ellos tres contra el mundo ajeno en eterna contramano.

Ese que estaba teniendo en ese momento era uno de sus momentos de soledad. Y ellos no estaban. Y ella entendió cuán dependiente era de sus queridos Trunks y Goten. Se tapó más la boca, sollozó de nuevo. No lo soportaba.

Ni lo soportará, lo sabe.

Se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundo. Una cachetada de razón detuvo la negatividad de sus sentimientos.

Hacía tres meses, las cosas eran como de costumbre, iban por el rumbo desde siempre fijado: paseos, salidas a bares y discotecas, incluso vacaciones compartidas. Charlas grupales por la mensajería del móvil, llamados, encuentros, excusas; juntos, siempre, siete días a la semana, trecientos sesenta y cinco días al año. Ahora, la nada, y de un día para el otro. Adiós a esas risas cada vez que se veían, que no tenían ningún doble sentido, porque lo de los tres era amistad, hermandad.

O eso creía ella, que al amor lo veía, aún, a través de un marco cuadrado, pequeño, mentiroso.

«Es obvio», se dijo mirándose al espejo de su cuarto, uno con marcos rosas que combinaba con las paredes, con la colcha de la cama, con la pantalla del velador de su mesa de luz, con las cortinas, con los moños atados a los cuellos de los peluches que conservaba de su infancia, que llenaban de dulzura una pequeña estantería al lado del armario. «Es obvio», se repitió. «Debo ir a verlos, debo encararlos... ¡Ya no soporto su indiferencia! ¡No la soporto y no la entiendo!».

—Yo no les hice nada...

«Y no me merezco este trato. ¡¿Trunks, Goten?!». Imaginó que les hablaba, que los tenía frente a ella. «No tienen derecho a hacerme a un lado así, ¡siempre estuve con ustedes! ¡Siempre! ¡Y nunca les fallé! ¡Y nunca los lastimé! ¡Y jamás los traicioné!».

—Así que me merezco una explicación...

«De por qué se alejaron, de por qué me ignoran, me rechazan y fingen que nunca fui la tercera entre los dos».

Juró no llorar más y se sonrió, como sellando aquel juramento implícito. No podía continuar siendo pasiva: debía ir a aclarar la situación, gritarles su verdad y la injusticia que sentía sobre ella. A sus veinte años, Marron aún era inmadura, aún le faltaba recorrer la oscuridad el mundo, pero no era tonta, al contrario: tenía que haber un porqué muy poderoso para que ellos, de la noche a la mañana, desaparecieran de su vida y la desaparecieran de la de ellos. Sí, se dijo: tenía que haber un porqué demasiado trascendental; los conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de ello.

Se puso un vestido blanco de algodón, suelto, adornado por florecitas de todos colores estampadas, junto con unas sencillas sandalias sin tacón. En su cabeza, simplemente se limitó a recoger en una coleta su cabello dorado, que se extendía unos centímetros más allá de sus hombros. No se puso ningún gorro; el verano estaba en su instante más insoportable. Tomó un morral de jean, metió en éste su móvil y salió. Usó el aero-coche que sus padres le habían regalado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños para dirigirse a la Capital del Oeste. El viaje le demoraría unas horas, pero era sábado, así que podría desvelarse si era necesario. Cruzando el cielo que pronto empezaría a atardecer, apretó el volante del coche por primera vez.

«¿Y si no están?».

No perdía nada con arriesgarse.

«¿Y si se niegan a hablar conmigo?».

Entonces volvería a su casa; fin del problema. En ese caso, por lo menos lo habría intentado.

«¿Y si...».

—Basta, Marron.

Suavizó el agarre que ejercía sobre el volante, aunque de tanto en tanto necesitó apretar de nuevo. Los nervios eran una soga que la estaba ahorcando poco a poco.

Y llegó.

Estaba anocheciendo. Empezó a temer no encontrarlos mientras estacionaba a unos metros del edificio ubicado en una zona de clase media-alta de la Capital. Goten y Trunks se habían mudado ahí hacía unos tres años, cuando Trunks se recibió de Administrador de empresas. Con el sueldo que ganaba por ayudar a su madre con la Corporación Cápsula, la cual dirigiría solo en algún futuro, compró ese departamento. Invitó a Goten a vivir con él por motivos diversos: el hermano más joven de los Son estudiaba Diseño web en una universidad de la Capital; vivir cerca era una gran ventaja. Además, como ambos le eran excesivamente sinceros a la rubia, ella sabía el otro motivo: en un buen departamento de tres ambientes ubicado en un último piso, podrían tener la intimidad que necesitaban para llevar a cualquier chica que se les antojara.

—Así podremos hacer mucho el amor —decía, entusiasmado, Goten.

—¿El amor? Si tú eres un cerdo, Goten —agregaba, malicioso, Trunks.

Rió con nostalgia al recordar sus rostros pervertidos. Qué libres le habían parecido siempre. Cuánto anhelaba, ella, esa libertad de los dos.

A tres edificios del que a ella le interesaba, luego de volver cápsula su nave, tembló.

«¿Y si tienen nuevas novias? ¿Y si están enamorados de ellas y por eso no quieren verme más?».

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Necesitó suspirar. El pecho, por algún motivo aún no esclarecido, le dolió. Se llevó las manos delante de su cuerpo, intentando detener los latidos frenéticos. Al fin estaba frente a la puerta del edificio, ubicado a mitad de cuadra en una calle muy angosta, aunque no por ello era poco lujoso: el estilo era moderno, joven, eléctrico. Tragando saliva, Marron se acercó a los timbres; nunca llegó a tocar.

—Señorita, no hace falta: pase. —La rubia giró hacia la voz y se encontró al portero, que le sonreía con la misma amabilidad de los últimos tres años, la puerta del edificio abierta y detenida por su cuerpo fornido—. Hacía mucho que no la veía por aquí.

Como respuesta, ella asintió, sonriente y avergonzada.

—Gr-gracias.

Entró. Fue hacia el ascensor, subió. Tocó el último piso, el doce. Se detuvo ante la puerta. Como el piso era compartido con la terraza, en éste sólo había un departamento, que era, por supuesto, el de sus amigos. Intentó normalizar su respiración antes de tocar el pequeño timbre plateado que estaba a la derecha. Se tapó la boca como en su cuarto.

«No puedo».

Pero tenía que poder. Una suerte de violencia nació en su pecho y movió, sola, sus manos, como un viento soplando sobre todo su cuerpo, manejándola a su antojo desde el nacimiento de su inconsciente. Tocó el botón; nada. Se dijo, apretando con fuerza su morral, que no estaban, que debería volver a intentarlo otro día, quizá entre semana, pero unas voces casi imperceptibles, aunque sí existentes, le dijeron que ellos, los dos, sí estaban ahí. Si bien no entendía ni un ápice de lo que decían, los reconoció fácilmente: allí, del otro lado, estaba la voz chillona, aunque dulce, de Goten, y la voz gruesa, aunque no tanto como la de su padre, de Trunks. Eran ellos, al fin. Sonrió en el momento crítico de sus nervios.

Goten abrió la puerta, su rostro serio, sus facciones deformadas por un susto que no tenía razón de ser.

Aún.

—Marron... —balbuceó rojo como un tomate. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no ocultó la impresión al notar los tan evidentes nervios de su amigo. Él, al verse descubierto, tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tan incómodo?

¿Por qué con ella?

Hacia el fondo, detrás de Goten, pudo ver el sofá de la sala, Trunks estaba sentado en el medio, sus piernas cruzadas con despreocupación, un cigarro que acababa de ser prendido, al juzgar por la longitud, en su boca. Él clavó los ojos en ella.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio, en el cual Marron, pese a los nervios, fue capaz de notarlo todo: Trunks lo disimulaba mejor, mas también estaba nervioso, tanto como ese Goten que estaba hecho una estatua frente a ella, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Eran ellos, los de siempre; hacia el final del túnel que eran los nervios, los vio en su esencia más pura:

Trunks, que en apariencia era antipático, quisquilloso; de fondo, la mirada más imponente que ella había visto en su vida. Él es de esas presencias que erizan la piel, así como Bulma, así como Vegeta. Debajo de esa especie de arrogancia que parece ostentar orgulloso, aparente signo de su juventud y estatus, se esconde una infinita nobleza, una que él sólo sabe, quiere y puede demostrarles a las personas a las que ama; a nadie más. Por eso, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento, vio en el azul el amor que él le tuvo siempre, intacto. Vio los gritos que su lenguaje corporal y las facciones de su rostro sabían ocultar, pero que sus ojos sabían cómo bramar para contradecir lo demás: eran gritos de cariño, de congoja, de la más retorcida desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Trunks se veía así, tan subyugado por algo que sólo era ella, la Marron de siempre, la tercera entre ellos dos?

Y Goten, ese Goten que parecía —y parece, y no es— atolondrado, muchacho de infinita imaginación, una tan grande como su bondad. En eso siempre se parecería a Gokuh, su padre. Sonríe cada segundo porque es demasiado bueno, y en su perpetua bondad necesita contagiar ánimo a todos los que lo rodean, porque es dulce como esos caramelos que tanto le gustan, a los cuales es casi un adicto. Hay algo perverso al final de sus ojos negros, porque no es tan inocente como su progenitor lo parece; Goten está más curtido, es más expresivo en sus emociones, está más contagiado de las manchas de la ciudad que el resto de su familia. No tiene la inocencia innata de la pureza de las montañas Paoz, de la naturaleza más vasta y espléndida del planeta Tierra. ¿Por qué no le sonreía? ¿Por qué no la pellizcaba para hacerle cosquillas, como cuando eran tan, tan niños?

¿Qué les pasaba?

¿Por qué les pasaba _precisamente_ con ella?

Abrumada, miró a uno, luego al otro.

—¿Qué les pasa? —inquirió en un fino hilo de voz. Ellos, sin respirar, los párpados desaparecidos por la absurda apertura de sus ojos—.¡¿Qué les pasa conmigo?!

Al tapar su rostro para cubrir con sus manos el llanto que fue inevitable proferir, unas palmas se clavaron en sus hombros.

—Entra, entra —farfulló, confundido, nervioso, incómodo, Goten—. Entra, entra.

No fue consciente de lo que continuó en el siguiente minuto, pues nunca descubrió su rostro. Las manos que la asían la arrastraron por el piso hasta detenerse en un punto específico. Allí mismo, empujaron hacia abajo. Marron, así, se sentó en el sofá que no tuvo que mirar para reconocer. Escuchó suspiros, creyó captar murmullos histéricos, y al mirar hacia el frente, al fin lista para hacerlo, se encontró con ambos. Una mesa ratona la separaba de Trunks y Goten, el primero sentado a la derecha y el segundo a la izquierda del sofá doble de cuero gris que estaba frente a ella, hermano mayor del individual que ocupaba ella. Se destapó lentamente, fue descubriéndolos milímetro a milímetro, fue entendiendo la expresión de sus facciones como pudo. Trunks no la miraba; Goten sí lo hacía, y apretaba la tela de su jean oscuro justo sobre sus rodillas, contrario a su amigo, que aún cruzado de piernas, fumaba con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, inaccesible.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —repitió, fuera de sus casillas, ella. Su voz era aún un hilo y al salir por su boca denotaba que Marron no sabía gritar, porque ella era dulce, porque ella no era lo que estaba mostrando en ese lapso—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ya no llaman, ya no vienen, ya no vamos...?! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡¿Qué les hice?! Si yo, si yo siempre... ¡SIEMPRE...!

Goten apretó los dientes mientras amenazaba con romperse las rodillas por tanto apretarlas. Su ceño fruncido por debajo de su flequillo, ese tan parecido al de su padre por más distinto que fuera el resto de su peinado, oscurecía hasta el límite de lo concebible su mirada. Trunks aún no la miraba, y fumaba, y miraba hacia la nada misma, abstraído de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de ese departamento. Era como si no le importara.

Marron secó sus lágrimas.

Pero no, se dijo: sí que le importaba, ¡era tan obvio! Trunks, cuando hacía una travesura y Bulma lo descubría, bajaba los ojos mientras ella lo retaba. Trunks, se dijo, cuando sabe que ha estado mal, cuando siente por lo menos un ápice de arrepentimiento por una acción errónea, no es capaz de mirar a los ojos. No puede. Analizándolo, Marron entendió que aquella frustración que Goten tan explícitamente denotaba también le pertenecía a Trunks, sólo que éste no lo exteriorizaba, porque era, desde siempre, un gran, gran actor.

—No lo entenderías. —Luego de decir semejante frase, Trunks le dio una pitada al cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero de vidrio posado frente a él en la mesa ratona.

Marron se ofendió, se ofendió tanto que no logró disimularlo con nada. Ella era educada, amable; no sabía enojarse así como no sabía gritar. No tenía idea. Por eso su enfado pasmó tanto a quienes estaban frente a ella, porque fue violento, vehemente, desquiciado lo que se pintó sobre sus dulces pupilas celestes.

—¡¿Es broma?! —vociferó irregularmente. La voz se iba, volvía, se iba una vez más; fluctuaba así como sus emociones—. ¡Si siempre los he entendido! ¡Hasta cuando hicieron sonar las alarmas en la secundaria! ¡Hasta cuando te llevaste una chica al baño de mujeres para tener sexo con ella, Trunks! ¡Hasta cuando te escapaste de clases una semana entera para irte a la cafetería a vaguear, Goten! ¡Hasta cuando terminaron vomitando afuera de mi casa en el cumpleaños de Umigame por tomar no sé cuantos tequilas con tío Yamcha!... ¡¿Cuándo los juzgué?! —Respiró hondo. Recuperado ínfimamente su aliento, prosiguió—. ¡Nunca lo hice! ¡NUNCA! ¡Y no lo haría, lo saben! Y no lo...—Lloró—. Nunca lo haría, porque los amo a los dos.

Se tapó el rostro de nuevo, destruida. Confundida por lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó profusamente. Claro que los amaba, sí... ¿Pero qué era esa extraña satisfacción por haberlo dicho tan guturalmente?

¿Por qué, al gritarles su amor, se sintió tan libre y feliz?

Perdida en sus preguntas de confusas respuestas, no vio lo que se suscitó ante ella.

Unos ojos negros y unos ojos azules se movieron sin que sus dueños lo hicieran. Goten entornó sus ojos hacia Trunks y éste hacia el primero. Respiraron fuerte al encontrarse. El final del discurso de Marron había sido demasiado para ellos, porque nunca lo hubieran esperado, porque no descifraban el significado de lo que ella había dicho. ¿Acaso...? Marron lloraba como loca, roja, lo hacía audiblemente, sus sollozos balas que perforaban los dos corazones masculinos.

—Digámoslo —farfulló, confundido, Goten—. Debe saberlo.

—No —espetó, tajante, Trunks—. Ni se te ocurra.

Goten creyó enloquecer. Tuvo que tapar sus oídos con las manos por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de escuchar ni un minuto más la agonía del llanto de Marron.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

Girando sus rostros hacia el otro, se miraron de frente. Los ojos de Trunks obtuvieron el triunfo de la pelea ocular, como siempre, porque el mayor tenía poder sobre el menor, porque el menor era demasiado bueno como para traicionar los meros pensamientos de su mejor, y único, y verdadero, amigo.

Trunks parecía una figura tallada en hielo. Su frialdad, hasta el momento, era contundente.

—Porque tú tampoco lo entiendes. —Prendió, dando evidencia de sus nervios por la urgencia, un nuevo cigarro—. Ninguno de los dos lo entiende, Goten. Y quizá yo tampoco...

«Hasta este preciso instante», añadió para sí.

Porque Marron no mentía: ella jamás les había fallado. Era la mujer más perfecta que ellos, como amigos, hubieran conocido alguna vez. Era tan perfecta que evitarla había tenido que ser menester. Por su seguridad, por conservarla intacta justo como merecía al ser el ángel que era.

Porque la amaban.

Los dos.

Sus ojos azules tomaron el mando, se clavaron en Marron, se ataron a ella absortos, embelesados. La amaban.

La aman.

En torno a Marron juró ver estrellas; las lágrimas eran diamantes. Su cabello, su orbes celestes, todo era maravilloso. Era demasiado para él, excesiva en belleza y delicadeza. Era una verdadera mujer, la mujer, la única. Era una pluma acariciando el centro de sus pupilas, obscena pluma blanca de narcóticos efectos, que no lo liberaba, que lo condenaba a vivir por siempre a sus pies. Hipnotizado, giró hacia Goten: él también miraba a Marron, él también le hacía el amor con los ojos. Goten la estaba desnudando, la estaba acariciando, besando, succionando, penetrando, justo igual que él, que ese Trunks que vio en su mejor amigo un espejo de sus propios sentires. La amaban igual, porque los amores eran calcos.

Porque se habían enamorado de ella _juntos_.

Por eso miraba a Goten, porque hacía tres meses, sobrepasados por el enfermizo y vehemente amor de juventud, decidieron preferirse el uno al otro antes que a ella. Y es que su amistad no podía quebrarse, porque sin el otro, estaban solos en el mundo. Hubiera sido fácil traicionar a Goten y buscar a Marron para reclamarla, para dedicarle una sincera declaración que lograra traspasar la acostumbrada barrera de la amistad, pero no podía hacerle algo así, no al único amigo que tenía y necesitaba, aquel que lo sabía absolutamente todo de él. Goten sabía hasta lo que no debe decirse cuando de la intimidad del ser se trata; sabía demasiado, lo hacía porque Trunks, al mirarlo a los ojos, se miraba al espejo.

En Goten encontraba —encontrará— la respuesta a todos los enigmas de su existencia. Así de fuerte era el nudo que los ataba, ese nexo sin grises que volvía puro todo cuanto los rozara. Nunca había confusión, doble sentido, desconfianza, recelo, envidia; había trasparencia, porque Goten era más que un espejo: era un vidrio. Trunks, al mirarse en el vidrio, no veía a su mejor amigo, hermano, incondicional alma gemela; se veía a sí mismo, porque uno era más el otro que el propio. Y amaba a Goten, lo amaba como dos hombres atados por el nexo más brillante, el de la amistad, se aman: con la tranquilidad de que nunca hará falta una palabra que aclare lo oscuro del alma; el otro entiende porque uno lo hace, el otro siente porque uno lo hace, el otro existe porque uno lo hace. Y viceversa, y etcétera. Y Goten, ante él, sin vergüenza que pudiera impedírselo, desnudaba a Marron con los ojos. Al sentir el nexo que lo ataba a su mejor amigo, al abandonar la contemplación de éste para dedicarse a desnudar a Marron con sus propios ojos, lo entendió, sí; aquel misterioso dilema tuvo respuesta.

Abrumado por la lectura de la oración que contestaba todos los misterios que desde hacía tres meses lo subyugaban, que se había escrito en su mente con la tan sugestiva sensación de trascendental epifanía, Trunks apagó el cigarro violentamente, destrozando la colilla contra la superficie del cenicero. Se puso de pie y dio zancadas por toda la habitación, su mente, su alma y su corazón tan vertiginosos como su cuerpo. Respiró agitado, paso a paso, hasta que, ahogado, necesitó detenerse de un segundo al otro para respirar con la boca abierta. Se ahogaba, se hundía en la epifanía que no tenía precisamente la misión de sumirlo en la perdición; la epifanía tenía que ser el impulso de nadar sobre aquellas aguas perfectas, aquellos ojos celestes, Marron, el amor materializado, la única y verdadera mujer. Nadar, sí, y no solo.

Lo había entendido. Ahora tenía que explicárselos a ellos. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin ser tildado de loco, de enfermo, de perverso? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin arruinarlo y perderlos para siempre?

Al regularizar su respiración luego de minutos de lucha incansable, notó cómo lo observaban. Marron, la boca tapada por la mano y las lágrimas por la angustia, lo atisbaba desde su lugar, quietita, pequeñita; era tan maravillosa ninguna palabra, ni las más bella del idioma, podía siquiera rozarla, pues ninguna, en la amplitud de su significado, le hacía justicia. Suspiró y sonrió casi involuntariamente al encontrarla ahí, ante él y ante su mejor amigo. Buscó a Goten, el muro de frialdad parcialmente derribado ante sus amigos, y vio en éste la misma expresión de duda que precedía a las más terribles travesuras que ejecutaban de niños. «¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?», eso era lo que Goten, para siempre con voz infantil en su mente de adulto, le estaba preguntando. El impulso domó sus movimientos de allí en más: fue hacia Marron, tomó sus manos, la condujo al sofá más amplio, donde Goten estaba ubicado, y la instó a sentarse junto a éste. Ella, temblando, se dejó hacer. Una vez estuvieron los dos juntos, Trunks los admiró: esa imagen aún estaba incompleta, y no lo soportaba, por lo cual se acomodó junto a ella, quien estuvo, así dispuestas las ubicaciones, en el medio. Trunks tomó su mano con fuerza, respiró hondo, carraspeó buscando aclarar su garganta derruida por el humo de tantos, tantísimos cigarros fumados durante los últimos tres meses, agónicos meses de vacuidad inexorable, porque la imagen estaba incompleta, porque cuando uno de los tres faltaba, el mundo perdía su brillo y sentido; moría, y él quería revivirlo. Quería darle una vida eterna.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, su mano aferrada a Marron y sus ojos alternando entre ella y Goten, quien, con la boca abierta y los ojos inmensos, el ceño fruncido por la incertidumbre, temblaba incluso más que la rubia—. Marron, ¿quieres saber por qué nos alejamos de ti? Como estoy seguro de que nos conoces lo suficiente como para saberlo, hay un motivo muy específico.

Ella tragó saliva. Sin siquiera planearlo, dejándose llevar por la brisa de la naturalidad, tomó a Goten de la mano también. Trunks, ante el gesto de ella, esbozó una pequeña, aunque no por ello menos dulce, sonrisa. Ahora sí podía ser él mismo; se veía a través de ambos, veía cada aspecto de su ser a través de esos vidrios transparentes que no necesitaban ser espejos para reflejarlo con exactitud. Supo que debía continuar, que la acción de Marron había simbolizado un asentimiento de su cabeza, y lo hizo:

—Nos alejamos de ti por tu bien —dijo—, porque queríamos, y queremos, lo mejor para ti.

Ella, sobrepasada, al oírlo sólo fue capaz de reaccionar por la garganta antes que por la razón:

—¡¿Lo mejor?! —Cualquier otra persona hubiera sonreído con ironía ante un diálogo semejante, mas ella, en la pureza de su carácter, no era ni sería capaz de algo así. Marron dotó a sus palabras, las que habían venido y las que vendrían, de una angustia genuina—. ¡¿Acaso sería lo mejor para mí verme expulsada de ustedes?! Trunks, Goten... ¡No! No es lo mejor, no lo es porque me duele, porque siempre hemos sido los tres, porque _los amo_ y son únicos, los únicos, para mí. —Sollozó, incapaz de reprimirse. La satisfacción penetraba salvajemente a la angustia—. Lo mejor hubiera sido que todo hubiera seguido siendo como siempre: los tres juntos, apartados del mundo que no necesitamos justamente por tenernos. ¡Los tres de siempre, Trunks! ¡Goten, tú y yo! Lo mejor hubiera sido que nuestras vidas nunca hubieran cambiado, no esto.

Trunks gesticuló una de esas sonrisas maduras que cada muy tanto se permitía plasmar con su boca. Ahí estaba su madurez tan oculta detrás de la imagen de joven impertinente y calculador. Marron amaba esa sonrisa.

Así como a él.

Así como a Goten.

Más y más satisfacción al pensarlo de aquel modo. Marron, pensamiento a pensamiento, empezó a entender.

—Tenía que cambiar, no podía quedarse por siempre como lo fue todos estos años. —La voz de Trunks era tan apacible como el silencio que los rodeaba a los tres—. Marron: ya no somos unos niños así como tú ya no eres una niña. —Sus ojos dejaron de alternar y se posaron en Goten.

Éste, aún lleno de dudas, abrió la boca. Era su turno.

—Somos hombres, Marron. Y tú una mujer —deslizó. Su mirada envió una explícita señal a la azul, que entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

—Y no eres cualquier mujer —agregó Trunks, cuyos ojos volvieron a interactuar con los de su mejor amigo.

Siempre había sido así entre ellos dos: hablar era en vano siempre que pudieran mirarse por un segundo. La amistad era genuina porque los ojos de cada uno jamás le habían sido un misterio al otro, al contrario: la transparencia de sus miradas y el conocimiento más íntimo de éstas en cada situación era la raíz misma de aquel conjunto llamado Trunks y Goten, porque al estar juntos eran uno, no dos.

Y eso era lo que Trunks debía explicar próximamente.

—Eres _la _mujer, Marron —siguió Goten.

—... Y te_ amamos_ como la mujer que eres —terminó Trunks.

Tres suspiros de satisfacción, no dos, no uno, sonaron en las mentes presentes; tres almas volaron, libres. Al fin lo habían confesado.

Se amaban.

Los tres.

Los ojos llamaron al silencio. Era el turno de Marron. Permaneció quieta, pero en un momento se movió. Tomando con fuerza las manos de los dos, las apoyó sobre sus rodillas, allí donde su vestido terminaba. Miró cómo cada mano, ambas enormes si las comparaba con las de ella, acariciaban con sus pulgares los suyos. La piel apenas bronceada de Trunks; la piel blanquecina, aunque no tanto como la de ella, de Goten. Eran sus manos, eran ellos, los únicos, los de toda la vida, y la amaban a ella. A ella, a Marron. A ella, a la misma ella cada uno de ellos. Eso no era normal.

Y por no ser normal era perfecto.

Entendió, mirando cada mano, que ella los amaba, sí; no como amiga, no como hermana, quizá ni siquiera como mujer: los amaba como parte de ellos, como una porción, una pieza más, de ese nexo retorcido en la matriz misma de su pureza. Entendió que la angustia, las lágrimas, los temblores, iban más allá de una amiga abandonada por sus amigos; la angustia nacía en las heridas en carne viva de los bordes de su cuerpo al verse cortada con un filoso cuchillo de sus otras mitades. Era la carne viva, que se infectaba más y más, que no cicatrizaba con el pasar de los días, lo que la estaba matando. Ella era parte de ellos, tan parte como ellos, en su dulce y puro vínculo de amistad, lo eran del otro. Entendió, sí, que la perfección de los tres era porque no eran tres, sino uno. O dos, pero no tres. Eran ella y ellos; una más dos.

Los amaba; lo hacía, supo, desde siempre. Y ese amor, al mostrarse ante ella, al ser entendible y claro como el agua, la llenó de temor, de prejuicios que eran obvios en un mundo donde el amor sólo puede tener una sola forma: el hombre, la mujer, la cama, la unión de los cuerpos en la intimidad de sus sexos. En esa ecuación obvia del mundo de hoy, otras clases de unión no tienen lugar, y ella lo sabía. La primera reacción ante el hecho fue mirar las manos y sentir en su carne la suciedad de su amor, lo indebido, lo perverso. Mirar esas manos era odiarlos por estar partidos en dos, por no ser uno solo, por ser Trunks _y _Goten y no un ser de un solo nombre, sin nexo coordinante copulativo en medio.

Quiso soltarlos, levantarse y marcharse, dejarlos para siempre detrás, pero al querer hacerlo, al amagar con desasirse, se detuvo.

«No...».

Bajó más la cabeza, tanto que casi llegó a rozar las manos de los tres con sus labios, y temblando, y sollozando sin parar, supo que no podía. No había forma de hacer cicatrizar a las heridas y huir, literalmente; si se iba, las heridas, ya infectadas por tres meses de agonía, la matarían al sangrar hasta vaciarla. No podía sin ellos, porque era una con ellos, porque los tres juntos eran lo mismo, partes de ese ser que podía, y quería, la más perfecta forma de felicidad.

Goten se agachó junto a ella, arrodillado en el piso. Nunca la soltó, nunca dejó de acariciarla con su dedo pulgar.

—Fue sin querer —dijo, la emoción una con su voz—, pero pasó: te_ amamos_, Marron. Y si nos alejamos fue porque... ¡no sé! Sabes quién es Trunks para mí: es mi otro yo, es la persona que más me conoce en el mundo. No podía ni quería que él sufriera por causa de nosotros, así como él tampoco lo quería, por lo cual preferimos distanciarnos de ti a fin de que nadie sufriera.

—¡Pero _yo_ estoy sufriendo! —exclamó ella, sin pensar en lo que decía; sentía cada palabra, nada más.

Los amaba, sí. Los amaba igual que ellos a ella.

Y eso era serio, grave.

Imposible.

—Y no era la idea... —El rostro de Goten adquirió una expresión tan dulce que hasta Trunks se enterneció al contemplarlo, silencioso, aparte de lo que ellos se decían el uno al otro—. Marron, no queríamos lastimarte, y perdona si tomamos malas decisiones, pero no quería ni quiero que él sufra, porque lo que él siente por ti se merece demasiado tenerte. Y lo que yo siento, bueno... —Se sonrojó violentamente—. Te _amamos_ tanto, te amo tanto, quiero decir..., que yo... te haría, sí, eh... demasiado feliz. Y él también sería capaz, pero no. —El rojo se mezcló con una clara confusión que manchó, cual pintura, las fluctuaciones de su voz—. Si él no te tiene, yo no puedo tenerte. Si yo no te tengo, él no puede tampoco. Si él no te tiene... —Contuvo las lágrimas, miró a Trunks un segundo, desesperado—. ¡Si él no te tiene, yo _no quiero_ tenerte!

Trunks sonrió, lo hizo encantadoramente, sólo que ni Goten ni Marron lo notaron. Admiró tanto esa honestidad brutal de Goten que necesitó sonreír para expresarlo. Él, solo, lo había comprendido, aunque conociéndolo era obvio que más que entenderlo lo había sentido explícitamente. Goten, se dijo, es de esas personas que antes de pensar sienten, es de esos que antes de analizar una situación y pensar con frialdad liberan todos sus impulsos en un solo movimiento. Goten había dicho todo eso empujado por una necesidad meramente emocional, no por la fuerza de la reflexión. Admiraba demasiado esa libertad de expresión de su amigo, porque él era muy cerrado, y no le salía ser así, tan genuino, tan libre.

Decidido a ayudarlos a entender qué ocurría, se inmiscuyó:

—¿Sientes lo mismo, Marron? Lo dijiste...: «los amo a los dos» —dijo de pronto Trunks, dirigiéndose a la rubia. Goten no podía creer lo que su mejor amigo decía, porque era el que aún no había caído en cuenta de la complejidad de la situación. Trunks esquivó los ojos negros y, agachándose hacia Marron, susurró—: esto es mucho más que lo que podrías llegar a pensar.

La voz tuvo algo sensual al ser proferida. Sonó con un erotismo implícito, muy ligado a aquella sensualidad que quien había pronunciado esas palabras tenía innata en su ser. Ni Marron ni Goten alcanzaban esa extraña clase de sensualidad, aunque no era ésta lo que ese ser cortado en tres tenía como esencia: lo que había en común era, ni más ni menos, la sensibilidad. Eran los tres seres más sensibles entre quienes eran los hijos de los Guerreros Z. Ni Pan, ni Bra, ni Oob eran como ellos, que veían al entorno con ojos diferentes, siempre en búsqueda de sensaciones, siempre en búsqueda de otra clase de alegría. Por eso, y no por otra cosa, era que su vínculo era diferente, porque en su nexo, inocente en la infancia, en la adolescencia, inocente hasta ese preciso instante, había, ante todo, un acompañamiento. Se acompañaban los tres, porque eran distintos a todo cuanto los rodeaba. Ninguno de los tres tenía más amigos, y siempre que habían tenido pareja la misma había acabado mal.

Los tres pensaron, sin saberlo, en lo mismo: hacía un año, Goten había tenido una novia, una chica llamada Pares. Esa Pares se había separado rápido de él, justamente días después de conocer a Trunks y Marron. Se había sentido tan de más ante los tres que había pasado de ver a Goten de un muchacho encantador a un ser lejano, inaccesible. Era como si no pudiera llegarle por completo, porque él, así como sus dos amigos, no permitía ningún acercamiento, ningún intruso en su exclusivo nexo. Lo mismo había pasado con Mai, la noviecita de la infancia de Trunks, con quien perdiera contacto luego de la batalla con Bills para reencontrarse años más tarde por acto mismo de la casualidad: habían intentado estar juntos como los adultos que ahora eran, distintos a los niños que jugaban a besarse entre los árboles del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, pero fue en vano, porque no resultó. Mai, con su complejidad de adulta devenida en niña y niña devenida en adulta, no había podido adecuarse a un Trunks que, en cenas compartidas con Goten y Marron, miraba a la última, luego a Mai, y entendía más y más lo evidente: no era lo mismo, el mismo sentir, el mismo deseo.

Y el colmo, oh sí, el colmo había sido la relación de Marron con un compañero de universidad suscitada hacía unos seis meses. El sujeto —su nombre ni en pensamientos quiso ser pronunciado— odió desde el primer segundo a Trunks y Goten. Celoso, obligó a Marron a elegir, y ella, como era obvio, no tardó en darle salida. Nadie tenía derecho a alejarla de ellos, muchísimo menos alguien ajeno a los tres.

Cuando Marron les contó aquello, Trunks y Goten lo supieron: la amaban como hombres que eran. Marron, hacía mucho, había dejado de ser la niña de los globos y las correteadas por el patio; era la mujer que querían a su lado, la única a la que serían capaces de hacerle el amor.

Lo que no entendieron en ese instante esclarecedor fue lo que Trunks, al susurrar tan sensualmente la implícita frase, ya entendía. Lo que Goten, al decir lo que había dicho, había dejado entrever sin desearlo, sin siquiera reflexionarlo, simplemente sintiéndolo.

Goten, armándose de valor, harto de los sollozos de Marron que no paraban, más confundido y sobrepasado que nunca, indagó:

—¿Qué tratas de decir, Trunks?

El aludido entornó sus ojos hacia él al escucharlo. Estaba furioso.

—¿No es obvio? —masculló. Detuvo los corazones de los dos, y el suyo propio, al tomar las manos que ellos se tomaban. Puso su palma encima de la mano de Marron, que a su vez estrechaba a la de su mejor amigo—. Goten, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Tú y yo la _amamos_, lo hacemos de igual forma. Y ella _nos_ ama, eso ha dicho, ¿o no? No a ti, no a mí; _a los dos_. Lo has dicho hace un momento: si yo no la tengo, tú tampoco quieres tenerla.

Una alarma aguda, ensordecedora, hizo a Goten rechinar los dientes: era el aviso mental de lo que sucedía en ese sofá. Ella los amaba, ellos la amaban a ella. Era tan obvio que, así como Marron lo sintió en su mente, él rechazó la idea. A partir de ese momento, fueron los prejuicios los que tomaron la palabra. Se soltó de ellos con violencia.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender _eso_?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Trunks?! ¡Lo que sentimos por ella es algo mucho más fuerte que una mera perversión!, ¡¿o no?! ¡¿O tú lo único que quieres es hacer un trío y fin del problema?! —Se puso de pie, algo que Trunks imitó un instante después. Marron no se movió un ápice de su lugar—. ¡¿Acaso me quieres decir que _me amas _a mí también?! ¡Asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser parte de tu ecuación, a ver?! —Apretó los puños, la furia subyugándolo—. ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUIERES SER EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO?! ¡... VETE AL DIABLO!

Trunks no se dejó vencer, no se dejó intimidar. Estaba tan convencido que, apretando los puños así como Goten lo hacía, contraatacó:

—No estoy hablando de un trío, idiota; ¡hablo de algo mucho más profundo que eso, imbécil! ¡El que se la quiere un trío y fin eres tú; lo que yo quiero es lo que los tres, evidentemente, queremos!

—¡¿Y qué mierda es eso, a ver?!

Se acercaron tanto que los puñetazos parecían estar más cerca que nunca.

—¡ESTAR LOS TRES JUNTOS! —sentenció. La voz se quebró a la mitad de la oración—. No sexualmente, ni siquiera amorosamente; estar juntos como lo que tenemos desde siempre...: un nexo.

Goten fue cubierto por un velo de terror. Los puños menguaron su fuerza, cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo. Derrotado, angustiado, excedido por las palabras y las miradas, herido en sus sentimientos, farfulló:

—¿Nexo?

—Una relación. —Trunks también dejó caer los puños. Moría por un cigarro, mas se contuvo; no era momento de evadir la realidad de su angustia con el placer de la nicotina—. Tú, ella, yo. Los tres. —Sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. No hablo de amarte a ti, porque no eres tú el centro de mi planteo, así como yo no lo soy; el centro es ella. El amor se lo daríamos a Marron, no nos lo daríamos entre nosotros, ¿entiendes? —Sintiéndose un idiota, sonrió—. Si me preguntas, no me importa que tú estés entre ella y yo; lo acepto, lo hago porque sé que, así, los tres seríamos felices. Estaríamos completos. —Tragó saliva y, con la última fuerza de su voz, agregó—: no me importaría compartir una cama contigo si ella está ahí también, feliz por tenernos juntos para ella. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Acaso no me conoces, Goten? Hemos compartido todo, siempre, desde las cosas más bonitas hasta las más feas. Y te quiero, imbécil: eres demasiado parte de mi vida como para soportar hacerte a un lado en este momento tan importante. No te lo mereces así como yo no me lo merezco. La confianza que siento es tan grande, es tan inquebrantable, que podría compartir una cama contigo sin confundirme en lo más mínimo. Si Marron y tú son felices, me basta, no necesito nada más, sólo compartirlo, ser parte, estar _con_ los dos.

Se miraron sin poder evitarlo. Goten creyó entender; no lo hizo. Le faltaba algo más, y ese algo se materializó en ese preciso momento, cuando Marron, luego de sacarse las lágrimas, se puso de pie y se detuvo entre los dos, de lado ante cada uno de ellos. Levantó sus manos y las condujo a cada pecho masculino. Los tres respiraron fuerte por un segundo. El mero tacto entre los tres cuerpos prendía fuego al aire que respiraban.

—No peleen —pidió mirando al suelo—. No me gusta que peleen, lo detesto, me destruye. No quiero verlos pelear ni gritarse así nunca más, por favor. —Suspiró al terminar. Lucía sofocada y no tenía su voz en su máxima capacidad. Sin embargo, pese a todos los signos que sus nervios evidenciaban con los temblores y los carraspeos, Marron tenía en su interior algo que Goten no: la misma convicción que Trunks. Al ver que el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado, el hijo de Gokuh no pudo creerlo. Ella también lo había entendido y aceptado: ya no tenía miedo, no si de ellos se trataba—. Los amo, a los dos. Trunks tiene toda la razón del mundo, Goten. —Hizo silencio y desvió su rostro hacia él, que al hacer contacto visual con la rubia palideció. Detrás de ella, de su rostro de ángel, de su piel suave y su cabello resplandeciente, vio a Trunks, que también lo miraba, y esperaba, y suplicaba cosas de las que él aún no era capaz—. Si fuera tu pareja a partir de ahora —dijo Marron sin dejar de observarlo, llorosa—, duraríamos un minuto. Con Trunks sería exactamente lo mismo. —Marron sollozó al sentir cómo Trunks tomaba suavemente su mano, que aún yacía sobre su pecho—. Si estuviera contigo, no sería lo mismo. Si estuviera con él, no sería lo mismo. Goten... —Estrujó la tela de la camisa negra que el más joven de los hombres tenía puesta—. Quiero estar con ustedes. —Cada silencio entre palabra y palabra era descomunal, profundo y oscuro, erótico—. Son lo único que tengo, la respuesta a todo lo que siempre me he preguntado, el porqué ninguna de las relaciones que he intentado tener con un hombre ha funcionado: porque yo los quería a ustedes, y lamento en el alma que sean dos, y no uno. —Sendas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro—. Si fueran uno, sería más fácil para mí, quizá me habría dado cuenta muchísimo antes que esta escena, y ya ninguno de nosotros tendría que anhelar algo imposible.

—No es imposible —agregó, como pudo, Trunks—. No tiene nada de malo, no sin los tres estamos de acuerdo. ¿Lo entiendes, Goten?

Marron volteó hacia Trunks y le sonrió, algo que él le devolvió en el mismo momento. Ellos dos lo habían entendido, lo habían decidido: ya no habría un «como antes», tampoco un «después» parecido a lo que había sido; las cosas, pasara lo que pasase, serían distintas. Ellos tres lo serían, juntos o separados. Algo en los tres corazones moriría, o bien viviría en un nuevo hogar.

Era decisión de Goten el destino que les deparaba.

Ambos lo miraron. Él los miró. Su alma vibró, realmente fue esa la sensación que tuvo al observarlos. No sabía qué decir, qué pensar. No sabía nada.

Marron se mordió el labio inferior. Estrujó más la camisa y, desesperada, hizo un último intento:

—Imagina que soy tu mujer, que estoy contigo, que me besas, que me acaricias... —Las tres respiraciones se aceleraron al mismo tiempo—. Imagina que soy tuya. ¿No sentirías que algo falta? ¿No sentirías que estamos incompletos, que nos falta Trunks? Si Trunks siempre ha estado con nosotros, Goten. En lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo, lo irreproducible. ¿Acaso no te dolería que él no...?

No pudo seguir hablando. Goten, con lágrimas en los ojos, las mismas de Marron, las mismas de Trunks, asió la mano de la rubia, avanzó hacia ella, tanto que su espalda terminó chocando con el pecho de Trunks, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Goten miró a su amigo, luego a su amiga, apresada entre dos cuerpos inmensos en comparación a su eterna pequeñez. Lo había entendido.

—Estaríamos incompletos —farfulló demasiado nervioso como para poder hablar con más convicción—. Es cierto, Marron. ¡Es cierto, maldita sea! —Y en un impulso vehemente, extendió sus brazos y adelantó a su cuerpo, hasta chocar de frente con Marron, hasta rodearla tanto a ella como a Trunks en un abrazo que gritaba una extraña, y no por ello menos maravillosa, aceptación.

Serían no uno, sino dos: ella y ellos. Nada más.

—Gracias —susurró, feliz, Marron—. Gracias... —Elevó su rostro hacia el techo, sintiendo en su espalda los latidos del corazón de Trunks y, frente a ella, los de Goten.

Era demasiado, era la cúspide de todo deseo que hubiera podido tener: ser rodeada por el amor de ambos, ser una con los dos. Se tomó de la mano de Trunks a un lado de sus cuerpos; del otro, rodeó el cuello de Goten, necesitando pararse en puntas de pie para hacerlo. Los tres rieron suavemente. Trunks, con su brazo libre, los rodeó a ambos, sin importarle rozar a Goten, pues no había confusión en su alma: Goten y él eran, para ella, el mismo ser, por lo cual no habría, de ahí en más, ni un tabú al cual temerle. Eran, juntos, el mismo ser, un Gotenks partido en dos cuerpos de vidrio; todo estaba bien. Al contemplar a Goten por un solo segundo, Marron tan delicada pluma entre los dos, Trunks supo que su amigo de toda la vida, la otra mitad de ese Gotenks de la infancia y la eternidad, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, al fin.

* * *

_Dragon Ball _(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	2. II

**una+dos **

* * *

**II**

* * *

El abrazo era tan fuerte, tan comprometido, que lo que le prosiguió fue natural, lo fue porque los presentes lo deseaban, porque estaban de acuerdo, porque el amor es un sentimiento que, para expresarse fuera del corazón, necesita de la piel, del cuerpo, del sexo del ser amado: a cada lado del cuello de Marron, Trunks y Goten se miraron por última vez. Sus párpados cayeron segundo a segundo, milímetro a milímetro, mientras Marron apretaba la mano de uno y el cuello del otro. Con sus bocas dispuestas sobre la base del cuello de la mujer, cerraron los ojos del todo. Ya no más miradas; lo único que los dos querían era gozar de su mujer, la de ambos, como si no hubiera un mañana, de la forma en que ella lo merecía: con la más perpetua pasión. Los besos dieron inicio mientras las manos deshacían la coleta, liberaban al cabello y lo peinaban con los dedos, diez dedos de hombre, largos, gruesos y fuertes dedos masculinos. Marron, al sentirlos, lanzó un suspiro al aire, apretando sus párpados con fuerza, suplicando no perder la cordura, no caer por causa del calor que, ni bien fueron dados los dos primeros besos, nació entre los tres cuerpos; es ese mismo calor que los mantiene pegados la mañana siguiente, ella debajo, ellos encima.

Las bocas transmitían lo mismo, mas eran distintas, se comportaban de formas diferentes: la boca de Goten era cautelosa, iba de a poco, tanteaba. La boca de Goten se movía con calma, actuaba sólo con sus labios, no con sus dientes, no con su lengua. Había más temblor y dulzura en esa boca, que le daba besos cortos, besos que se escuchaban, que eran caricias de amor. La otra boca, la de Trunks, era el polo opuesto: en ésta había lujuria, pasión, urgencia. La boca actuaba con la lengua, que lamía, y con los dientes, que acariciaban al moverse en la extensión de la piel femenina, como rasgando sin rasgar. Esa boca fue la que erotizó el momento, lo hizo al abrirse, al clavarse en el cuello y succionar la blancura.

Marron gimió por primera vez.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, y se pegó al de Goten por instinto, ese que, en la intimidad, lleva a mover las caderas hacia adelante, buscando con el movimiento la unión más antigua y natural; la unión de dos cuerpos en la intimidad de sus sexos. Goten, al sentir el movimiento de Marron, pareció despertarse de aquel disfrute genuino que eran sus besos. Mientras Trunks continuaba succionando, dibujando con sus labios una enorme marca roja en la base del cuello de la rubia, sus manos temblorosas hundidas en el dibujo de la cintura de la mujer, Goten deslizó su boca hasta la de ella, pasando primero por su oreja, por su mejilla enrojecida en creciente excitación. La besó en la boca, y al hacerlo le presentó a Marron su propia sensualidad, una distinta a la de Trunks, mejor oculta, más reservada, pero también una más irracional, potente y desmedida. Marron gritó sin dejar de besarlo.

Trunks abrió los ojos, presenció el beso, se excitó al contemplarlos, cual voyeur, tan perfectos, tan sincronizados sus labios al bailar unos contra otros. Goten la tomó del cuello que el de ojos azules soltó de un segundo al otro e, inclinando su cabeza, buscó profundidad. Quería sentirse uno Marron. Y Trunks miraba, miraba mientras, también presa del instinto, movía sus caderas hacia atrás, hacia adelante, apretando su dureza contra la mujer de los dos. Marron, al sentirlo tras ella, necesitó deshacer el beso que ejecutaba junto a Goten. Gimió, dijo el nombre de uno, de otro, perdida en la intensidad de las sensaciones.

Unos labios se posaron entre sus senos, unas manos los tomaron y acariciaron; los sintieron como eran: humildes aunque bellísimos, pequeñas elevaciones de la piel de un perfecto color nieve. Fuera de sí, Marron se dejó caer hacia atrás, y unos brazos la sujetaron de los hombros posesivamente. Abrió los ojos un instante y vio a Trunks a su lado. Goten levantaba su vestido sin soltarla en ningún momento. Ella abrió la boca, invitando a Trunks a besarla. Él, encantado, obedeció: hundió sus labios en los de ella y la asfixió con su vehemencia. El beso era desordenado, la encontraba a ella imposibilitada de seguirle el ritmo a la sensualidad de Trunks, que lamía sus dientes, que succionaba su lengua, que mordisqueaba sus labios, que los tomaba con los dientes para luego estirarlos en una caricia fervorosa. Y Marron supo que no tendría el control, que tampoco lo quería, no si era la mujer de ellos, no si eran ellos quienes le demostraban sus sentimientos en esta primera y hermosa vez.

—Háganme el amor —suplicó en un jadeo interminable, que venía de antes y siguió luego de proferir tan contundente frase—. Por favor...

Su vestido se levantó con violencia, en un parpadeo, manejado por cuatro manos poseídas. Marron levantó los brazos para, así, dejarse desnudar. El vestido desapareció. Trunks desabrochó su sostén y Goten lo retiró de un movimiento. El de cabello negro se hundió en sus senos una vez más, enloquecido, los ojos desorbitados por la belleza que atisbaban. Sus labios estaban tan rojos como los de ella, como los de Trunks, que se deslizaron por su espalda junto con su impertinente lengua. Sentirlos al mismo tiempo fue demasiado para su cuerpo. Ya no lo soportaba. Juró desvanecerse, perdió el hilo de la situación por un instante. Al recobrarse, estaba boca arriba, en el piso. En el lapso de desfallecimiento, juró escuchar cómo algo se arrastraba; al recobrarse, vio la mesa ratona a un metro de ella. Trunks y Goten estaban sobre ella en medio de la sala. La miraron, cada uno a su manera, en su esencia más pura, y al mismo tiempo se entregaron a su torso desnudo. Su espalda, pegada a la frialdad del suelo, se arqueó.

—¡No...! —bramó. Tanto placer era intolerable—. No, no...

Ellos no la escuchaban, o sí lo hacían, pero interpretaban otro mandato a través de las fluctuaciones extasiadas de su voz. Apretó los dientes para soportarlo, pero era imposible: ¡era excesivo! Gimió una y otra vez, balbuceando incoherencias, suplicando.

Pero no había caso.

Apoyando sus codos sobre el piso, se incorporó levemente. Los vio actuar sobre ella: cada uno se ocupaba de una mitad de su cuerpo con la voluptuosidad a flor de piel. Los ojos azules, sin que la boca abandonara su menester de besar y mucho más, se levantaron hacia ella. Eran los mejores ojos del universo. ¿Acaso, al mirarlo, Marron pidió algo sin darse cuenta, alimentada por tan hipnótica mirada? Reaccionando rápidamente, Trunks buscó su completa desnudez: en un arrebato tomó su ropa interior. Goten se hizo a un lado, ambos tan sincronizados que daban miedo, pues parecían compartir el mismo cerebro al tocarla. Trunks tiró hacia afuera. La última prenda, así como las dos anteriores, desapareció.

Marron, al fin, estaba desnuda, como en cada fantasía individual que compartían el uno con el otro en los momentos de mayor necesidad y desesperación, cuando se habían alejado de ella, cuando necesitaban consolarse por su ausencia.

Apoyando las rodillas en el piso, como base del peso, se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, la excitación explícita frente a ellos, los labios más rojos que nunca. Ella quiso taparse, mas por algún motivo no lo hizo: supo que no debía, que no podía, que no quería. Deseaba que ellos la miraran, así, exactamente así, llenos de deseos y amores que eran mucho más que eso, pues no eran convencionales, pues eran perfectos justamente por no serlo. Los vio mirarse por un segundo; al otro, empezaron a quitarse la ropa, los ojos negros y azules pegados a los de ella, que vislumbraba a los cuerpos, a cada retazo de piel que ellos, al desnudarse, iban descubriendo. Adiós camisas, playeras, pantalones. Adiós a todo menos a los dos bóxer. Olvidando que ella era Marron, que se suponía que era dulce y no salvaje, que era una muchacha educada y no una amante más del par que la contemplaba, se sintió hambrienta de ellos, hambrienta de una forma extraña que, hasta el momento, con su poca experiencia sexual, le era desconocida. Entendió que era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar tanto, que no sentía vergüenza, que se despojaba de todos y cada uno de sus prejuicios morales. Marron era, ahora, pura sensación, y así debía ser, se dijo, si estaba dispuesta a amarlos a ambos. Cada uno la tomó de una mano para que se enderezara. Sentada, ellos aún arrodillados, el mayor tomó la palabra:

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, su tono jadeante, aunque dulce.

Los dos la miraban como si fuera una princesa; esa fue la sensación que rebotó contra Marron.

—Sí...

Goten sonrió, al igual que Trunks, al escucharla. El más joven necesitó preguntarlo:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Mi cuarto —respondió su mejor amigo.

—De acuerdo. —Trunks se levantó y se alejó de los dos. Goten se incorporó también, pero se agachó en dirección a Marron—. Ven.

Se dejó hacer. El joven Son, denotando su fuerza extraordinaria, mitad saiyajin, la cargó hasta la habitación que, en la encrucijada del pasillo del departamento, estaba a la derecha: el cuarto de Trunks. Cuando Marron se vio en el interior de la habitación, rememoró las noches de sábado que la habían encontrado en esa misma cama, en medio de esos dos hombres, ante la televisión de infinitas pulgadas y pantalla plana, donde habían visto tantas, tantas películas. O no; también ponían los discos de punk que le gustaban a Goten y reían, y se empujaban los unos a los otros. Eran tan jóvenes, estaban tan llenos de vida y tan vacíos de preocupaciones. Todo quedaba de lado esas noches de charlas hasta la madrugada, cuando los tres se quedaban dormidos en la ignorancia de no ver anomalías en esa cama compartida. Había pureza y confianza, un nexo tan fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudiera confundirlos no era tal; no existía.

Y qué distinto, y evidente, era todo ahora.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, la luz de la ciudad que entraba por la ventana entreabierta la única iluminación. No era un espacio que se caracterizara por su extensión, pues era más bien pequeño, aunque acogedor. Las paredes, en esas penumbras, no tenían color, así como el cobertor de la cama, así como las almohadas, los almohadones, los muebles, las decoraciones. Lo único que ostentaba el color en tan delicada escena eran los ojos de los tres, las pieles de los tres, los cabellos de los tres.

Trunks estaba en la punta de la cama. Cuando Goten entró con Marron en brazos, la depositó en las piernas del mayor, quien asumía el rol del liderazgo con orgullo y actitud. Más desvergonzado que Goten y Marron, recibió a la última hirviendo. El mero contacto de su piel con la de ella bastó para electrizar su cuerpo, que se vio tiritando por un escalofrío, preludio al fuego que se encendió en su interior. La abrazó posesivamente, y Goten se sentó pegado a él, y recibió en sus rodillas las finas piernas de la rubia que, desnuda, se refregó en ambos casi inconscientemente para no sentir, ni en ese momento ni nunca más, el frío. Goten besó sus piernas; Trunks peinó su cabello con los dedos. Perdidos en los besos y las caricias, en las caderas inquietas que se movían instintivamente, reiniciaron aquello que había empezado en la sala: respiraron fuerte, se agitaron, se dejaron llevar hasta alcanzar la desprolijidad y la demencia.

Mutaron. Eran pasión, no personas; eran amor, sexo, compromiso. Trunks soltó el cabello y, con ambos brazos, rodeó la cintura de Marron. La apretó contra él con explícita brusquedad. Ella dijo su nombre en un bramido que se extendió sin fuerza por el aire.

Pronto, unos labios se deslizaron suavemente a través de la cara interna de sus muslos, que se abrieron sin voluntad, por obra de quien se disponía a llegar al centro de su placer. Goten la alcanzó arrodillado en el suelo. Marron ya no estaba de costado, sino de frente. Trunks detrás, debajo; Goten delante. Gimió histérica, llena de un temor irracional, cuando quien estaba al frente quebró las barreras y la rozó. Gritó, desquiciada.

—No... —Una oleada de calor que nació en su centro y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, que se sintió, intensa, en cada rincón, provocó el nacimiento de súplicas en su garganta—. No, no puedo... —Nueva oleada, de la raíz a todo su ser, y Trunks vibraba bajo ella, listo, mientras cuatro manos la tocaban; manos que se rozaban, perdidas, las unas con las otras—. No puedo... ¡Basta!

—Shhh...

El pedido de silencio de Trunks provocó en Marron una oleada más. Era una bomba que, antes de explotar, crecía, se acrecentaba obscenamente, tanto como la excitación de los dos hombres que ansiaban su calor. Ya no podía, y pudo menos aún cuando la velocidad de quien dibujaba el placer con su boca fue acompañada por dedos invasores. Marron, perdida, gritó que no, que no, que no... Un último grito antes del sensual gemido que coronó la grandeza de su clímax hizo que las cuatro manos apretaran su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Cayó rendida contra el pecho de Trunks, que seguía tras ella. Nunca recuperó el aire, y el mareo que le sigue al placer la domó. Sintió la sensibilidad en cada punto, un rechazo natural a cualquier caricia en cualquier retazo de piel. Goten se levantó, ella nunca lo notó, y Trunks la tomó y la recostó en medio de la cama, de lado, un almohadón bajo su cabeza. Ella apretaba sus piernas cada cierta cantidad de segundos por causa de las vibraciones que aún la hacían retorcerse en el nacimiento de su goce. Goten se tumbó frente a ella, Trunks detrás.

—Tengo frío —farfulló ella, sin voz ni sentidos.

Ellos, ante sus palabras, la abrazaron, se abrazaron para acunarla con el calor de sus cuerpos.

—¿Así está mejor? —inquirió Trunks contra su oreja.

Los tres se pegaron aún más; Marron no cesaba en suspirar.

—Sí —aseguró, su voz interceptada por la emoción, por el paroxismo de verse entre uno y otro, el ser partido en dos que tanto le significaba totalmente entregado a ella—, mucho...

Goten tomó su nuca, le robó un poco de almohadón y la besó despacio en los labios.

—Bonita —dijo, sonriente, enamorado.

Trunks colocó su rostro en la base de su cuello, sus brazos obsesionados por la curva de su cintura.

—Eres hermosa, Marron —resolló él sobre su piel.

Ella se sintió segura, tan segura como quien se acuesta en la cama luego de un día atroz, tranquila porque todo ha terminado y, por unas horas, el sueño será el bálsamo merecido por el cuerpo y el alma; por la mente. Y es que en un mundo como el de nuestros días, se agota la plenitud de cualquiera, de todo tipo de ser. Ya no había preocupaciones de ese tipo, no entre Goten y Trunks.

—Los amo —afirmó ella al borde del sueño provocado por la paz, a la paz provocada por la demostración física de las exaltaciones del amor—... demasiado.

Goten la besó de nuevo, despacio como al principio, medido y amoroso cada movimiento que hacía. Trunks, abrazado a su cintura, apoyó el rostro en su espalda.

—Hermosa... —La tormenta que es el placer había sido seguida por la paz del goce brindado como se debe; ahora, la rueda volvía a girar. Trunks, susurrando la belleza de la mujer de los dos, erotizó los tres cuerpos—. Quiero entrar... —Se apretó contra ella en un movimiento, desatando nuevos suspiros finos, tiernos, femeninos. Goten oprimiendo la dulzura máxima de los pequeños senos de Marron—. Quiero entrar... Ahora. —Apretó de nuevo, y una vez más; lo hizo ordenadamente, en un vaivén fríamente calculado—. Oh, Marron... Déjame, por favor.

Ella, besando en la boca a Goten, habiendo memorizado el ritmo de las caderas de Trunks, cuando lo sintió venir fue hacia él y lo chocó. Trunks gruñó en respuesta. Marron oyó cómo una tela se deslizaba por una piel, y no era una prenda, sino dos. Trunks y Goten acababan de sacarse lo último que les quedaba por ropa. Asustada de repente, ella se petrificó en su sitio. Unas manos, una de cada uno de los hombres, tomó las suyas, y las asieron hasta la dureza de sus respectivas excitaciones, un brazo hacia adelante, otro hacia atrás. Con la palma de sus manos, los rodeó, y cada hombre marcó un ritmo distinto. Goten movió la mano de Marron muy, muy despacio; Trunks la movió sumamente rápido. Era quien más parecía necesitarla, de momento.

—Marron... —susurró. Goten jadeaba, pero no tanto como su mejor amigo—. Ven, ven. —Trunks la volteó bruscamente hacia él, la tumbó boca arriba, se colocó entre sus piernas, arrodillado. La observó allí, la acarició allí. Pese a la tentación del calor directo, del final en la profundidad del cuerpo de la mujer de los dos, se contuvo. Oh, pero qué ganas de dejar de lado, aunque fuera por una mísera vez, las barreras.

Bajo una almohada había dejado varios condones, así que estiró el brazo, tomó uno y, como pudo con la ansiedad a cuestas, lo abrió. Marron se dejó besar por Goten, que, a su lado, se acariciaba sin soltar ni por un segundo su boca. Trunks terminó con el condón.

—Déjame verla —pidió a un Goten que, al escucharlo, se movió hacia el pecho de la rubia. Trunks y Marron, aún cuando la oscuridad vencía a la luz, pudieron mirarse a los ojos—. ¿Quieres? —inquirió con dulzura. Ella asintió febrilmente, tan agotada como necesitada del paso que seguía en la demencia compartida.

Marron besada con ímpetu por un Goten que moría por devorarla, jadeaba en un hilo de voz tan fino, tan dulce, que terminaba de distorsionar la situación: incitaba a lo peor, a la violencia, a la locura, a las acciones más lascivas. Pero no: ella era un ángel, el ángel de los dos; merecía, en principio, la ternura más medida, eso se dijeron Trunks y Goten cuando ambos, de mirada a mirada, se prometieron todo el amor del mundo para con la rubia que no paraba de pedir que no, que no, que no, porque no lo soportaba, porque estaba desbordada de excitación, y ganas, e instintos.

Trunks, abandonando su peso sobre el brazo que apoyó junto a Marron, del lado izquierdo, contrario a donde Goten continuaba atendiendo, desaforado, a la rubia, con la otra mano se ayudó a concretar, por fin, la unión. Un movimiento bastó. Marron gritó de dolor, y quien se vio, y sintió, por primera vez en ella supo que se le había ido la mano; lo supo en lo más interno y reprimido de su ser, porque en la pasión que lo tenía domado, esa que estaba a flor de piel, no pudo ni quiso reprimirse. La mano libre de Trunks aplastó la cabeza de Goten, así como la mano de Marron ya lo aplastaba, pidiendo más sin querer más, suplicando la máxima profundidad mientras decía que no. Al conectar sus manos sobre la cabeza de Goten, Trunks empezó: se movió, de pronto, a una fuerza desmedida, desbocado; se movió en toda su extensión. Era su más obscena privacidad quien dominaba la situación, quien ordenaba la velocidad y el desquicio a ese Trunks que pronto perdió la razón.

Gruñó masculinamente, sin dejar de aplastar la cabeza de Goten, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Marron, una Marron que vociferaba, mitad de placer, mitad del más delicioso dolor. La fuerza ejercida sobre Goten menguó cuando Trunks, demasiado concentrado en sí mismo, en su propio goce, en sus ir y venir, rápidos, desgarradores, necesitó, con esa mano, tomar la cadera de Marron. Necesitaba llevar al límite de aquel calor que era fuente y dueño de todo su deseo. Apoyando el peso en sus rodillas, la tomó, la meció contra él. De gruñir pasó a gemir; de gemir pasó a gritar. Ah, ah, ah: de la boca de ella y de la boca de él se desprendía la misma sílaba, la única: no había ninguna que la opacara, ninguna más que pudiera pronunciarse en medio de semejante libertad.

Trunks apretó los dientes, intentando contener toda la fuerza que tenía, aquel molesto trámite de quien tiene una sangre de guerrero corriendo en sus venas, exigiendo desmedida posesión durante el más vicioso vaivén. Sus ojos se cerraron; sus manos, llenas de sudor, resbalaron por toda Marron, mientras ella, excesivamente mareada, luchaba por no desvanecerse de placer. Gritaba, tan desbocada como Trunks, y dejaba ir a aquella sílaba cada vez que él, fuera de sí, la invadía más y más. Los gemidos eran caricias, lo calentaban tanto como esa única sensación de sentir la esencia del calor de una mujer balanceándose en torno a él. Sí, era adictivo, perderse en la oscilación sin pensar, sin mirar, sólo sintiendo y escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Marron gritaba y Goten gemía, gemía porque estaba sentado frente a ellos, observando la unión de sus cuerpos, sus manos provocándole la misma sensación que Trunks obtenía de la rubia por cuenta propia. Moría por sentir a Marron de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo, y que ella gritara de la misma forma, una y otra vez, para siempre.

Trunks tumbó a Marron en el colchón. Quería llegar hasta el límite y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguirlo. Hacia abajo, Marron levantó la cadera lo más posible, tan necesitada como él de la velocidad, con la misma perversión. Lo sintió finalmente, y a los gritos de ambos, al sudor, las lágrimas y el vicio se les unió el sonido de sus choques, esos choques que retumbaban como cachetadas, que eran provocados por la piel de los dos. Choque, choque, choque, y Goten estaba por morirse de las ganas, mientras Marron bajaba más la cabeza y subía más la cadera, porque quería sentir a Trunks, a todo Trunks, a él completo y único en su interior. Reprimió sus gritos y sollozos de increíble satisfacción mordiendo el cobertor, y aquel sonido reprimido fue suficiente para el que estaba detrás de ella. Trunks, con movimientos que iban al compás del aceleramiento grosero de su corazón, sintió cómo se le iba la vida, cómo se le resbalaba el clímax, cómo todo se le escapaba de las manos. Llegó al placer negado a irse de Marron. Cayó sobre ella sin pensar en la superioridad de su peso y tamaño respecto de ella. Goten cayó junto a ellos, deshecho por la incompleta y solitaria insatisfacción. Quería hacerle el amor, ahora.

Trunks, levemente recobrado, con los párpados pesados, se liberó y se tumbó junto a Marron. Los tres estaban boca abajo y respiraban como podían. La razón vino por un segundo. Marron rió un instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Goten, peinándola dulcemente.

—No sé qué estamos haciendo —dijo ella.

—El amor —intervino Trunks.

Marron giró su rostro hacia él y lo acarició.

—El amor...

Trunks tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y besó la palma despacio, sin apuro, disfrutando del aroma de la perfecta rubia de los dos.

—Vaya forma de hacer el amor, cerdo. Y después me dices a mí —dijo, tentado, Goten.

—El cerdo eres tú, niño. —Le sonrió a Marron, tan tentado como Goten y como ella lo estaban—. Marron está feliz, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho... —Marron se sonrojó de una forma excesivamente adorable, tiñendo de rosa la escena.

Trunks la besó.

—Estás cansada, linda —dijo.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres recostarte en un lugar cómodo, el más cómodo de esta casa? —preguntó, de repente, Goten, que aún peinaba el cabello dorado—. Ven, amor, yo te acuesto. —Se incorporó y tomó con sus manos a la rubia, que confiando en él se dejó hacer como al principio. Goten la arrastró hacia él y, recostado boca arriba, la subió a su cuerpo. Hundió el torso de Marron en el suyo, y ella abrazó su cintura, y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho blanco y firme de Goten. Suspirando, el menor de los hombres rió entre dientes—. ¿Verdad que es cómodo?

—El lugar más cómodo. —Marron sonrió. Estaba como adormecida, satisfecha como jamás lo había estado. Era el instante más perfecto de su vida, lo fue cuando Goten la abrazó posesivamente mientras Trunks la tomaba de la mano y le entregaba sus ojos en bandeja. Ellos eran hermosos, eran perfectos. Eran tan de ella como ella de ellos—. Gracias.

Nada fue dicho luego de tan significativa palabra. Ella agradecía el acompañamiento, la consumación de lo que siempre había sido evidente a futuro: la unión física de los tres, una que materializara en todo aspecto a la unión emocional que ya los ataba los unos a los otros. Todo, entre ellos, estaba permitido: ahora lo sabían.

Marron cerró los ojos, disfrutó de las caricias que viajaban por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, de la lentitud de éstas, de la dulzura de éstas. Disfrutó, y dormitó de a ratos, la quietud y los latidos imposiblemente perfectos. Era un sueño, de verdad.

—Tengo sed —exclamó en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó Trunks.

—Sí, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Solos, Goten y Marron se abrazaron con fuerza. Disfrutaron del calor compartido con sonrisas en sus bocas, con ahínco en el mutuo aferro.

—Trunks es medio bruto —susurró Goten.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —Goten besó su frente.

Marron juró morir de ternura por causa de la preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien... —Cerró los ojos y se entregó al pecho que la albergaba.

No mentía, por supuesto. Estaba bien, porque la antesala había sido demasiado fuerte, y la culminación debía sentirse así de desesperada. Había sido el sexo más brusco de su vida, pero esa brusquedad venía de Trunks, esa brusquedad era despertada en ella por Trunks, así que estaba bien. Estaba feliz de sentir lo que él, lo que los dos, sentían. Y quería que ellos sintieran lo que ella también. Abrió los ojos al meditar sobre lo último. Goten, en ese mismo momento, empezó a besarle la comisura de los labios. Ella corrió la boca, y lo besó, aunque intentando domar el intercambio. Se movió despacio, y Goten, atento como él solo, le siguió el ritmo. Cuando Trunks llegó, Goten y Marron se besaban dulcemente, acariciándose despacio, perdidos en los brazos del otro. Trunks los amó al atisbarlos, amó el vínculo más tierno que Goten tenía con ella, amó que él fuera así de amoroso con la mujer de los dos. Amó verlo con ella, que ella estuviera desnuda sobre él. La imagen merecía guardarse para siempre en su memoria, más que ninguna otra.

—Aquí está —Trunks, luego de sentarse en la cama, extendió una botella de agua de aproximadamente un litro y medio hacia Marron—. Está bien fría.

Goten se sentó, Marron aún sobre él. Asió la botella, la destapó y se la entregó a ella, quien le dio un sorbo bien largo. Incluso algunas gotas resbalaron de la botella y se deslizaron por su pera, por su cuello, por sus senos. Una alarma sonó en la mente de los dos hombres. La rubia le devolvió la botella a Goten y éste bebió varios tragos. Al terminar, suspiró. Trunks recibió la botella, le dio un sorbo corto —había bebido en la cocina— y la dejó al lado de la cama; estaba casi vacía. Volvieron a las posiciones anteriores: Trunks de lado junto a ellos, Marron sobre Goten, éste debajo de ella. Goten empezó a besarla de nuevo.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó, con un dejo pícaro en su tono, Trunks.

—Algo...

Goten dejó de besarla, respetuoso.

—¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? —indagó, haciendo obvia referencia a lo que hacía con sus labios.

—No, no... —Marron, sus ojos cerrados y las palmas de sus manos sujetadas de la cintura de Goten, negó con la cabeza. Aún parecía adormecida—. Despacito, sólo eso.

Un escalofrío recorrió al insatisfecho Goten.

—¿Despacito? —resolló sobre los labios de la rubia, besándolos lenta, pausadamente.

—Despacito...

—¿Así...?

Los besos continuaron de la manera en la cual empezaron: delicados, llenos de amor y dulzura que se contradecía, y se fusionaba por completo, con la escena de los tres cuerpos al desnudo.

—Sí, así... —Marron sintió cómo el calor, intruso, le subía por todo el cuerpo—. Muy, muy despacito...

Inexperta quizá, no se daba cuenta de con qué poder acababa de encender a Trunks y Goten. Las respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse ante sus pedidos de genuina necesidad: quería ir muy, muy despacio, para poder disfrutar por completo de la perfección suscitada entre los tres. La situación no tardaría en desviarse, lo supo en cuanto sintió bajo ella la excitación de Goten. Los movimientos instintivos dieron inicio. Trunks gateó por la cama y se posicionó a espaldas de Marron.

—¿Quieres un masaje? —le preguntó.

Ella, sin dejar de besar a Goten, balbuceó un jadeante «sí». Trunks puso manos a la obra: colocó las palmas en los hombros de la rubia y las movió por toda la extensión de su espalda. Masajeó suavemente con manos expertas, sensuales, incitadoras. Goten profundizó el beso en cuanto Marron empezó a jadear por las caricias y atenciones.

—Relájate —pidió Trunks.

—No hagas nada, sólo respira profundo —continuó Goten.

—No tienes que hacer nada; nosotros haremos todo.

—Déjate llevar, Marron.

—Y no pienses.

—Y no te muevas.

—Déjate ser.

Marron, relajada, anestesiada, cerró los ojos. No hizo nada más que eso, que respirar profundo, que dejar que su corazón latiera y que el calor la poseyera. No vio más; sintió. Los sintió a los dos en su completa plenitud. Los movimientos de los masajes, de los besos, de las cuatro manos que se multiplicaban segundo a segundo, eran tan lentos, tan intensos, tan eróticos como la situación en sí. Marron perdió todo hilo, lo perdió con gusto: se dejó ser así como ellos querían que lo hiciera. Quería ser pura sensación, desde ahora y para siempre, en esa cama, con esos cuerpos, con esa pasión inquebrantable. El sudor de los tres se volvió uno, y las manos de los hombres resbalaron con facilidad por el cuerpo de la mujer, que brillaba en la oscuridad, como una estrella. Era de los dos, de los dos y de nadie más.

Goten buscó un sobre con protección bajo la almohada. Se lo dio a Trunks, que lo abrió y le devolvió el condón. Mientras el mayor levantaba de la cadera a la rubia, el menor se colocó el bendito condón, tan irritado por tener que usarlo como Trunks lo había estado anteriormente. Una vez listo, se deslizó en Marron, que al sentirlo suspiró. Goten tuvo que lanzar hacia atrás su cabeza, tuvo que arquear su espalda sobre el colchón: sentirla fue demasiado para él, para su razón, para su instinto masculino. Sintió quemar por causa del mejor calor del universo, el de esa mujer, y tomó las caderas con fuerza, provocando, al tomarlas, un fuerte sonido. Tenía que impedirle que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo.

—No te muevas, déjame a mí —dijo al borde del colapso.

Marron le demostró, con ojos cerrados y mejillas enrojecidas, que lo estaba obedeciendo. Estaba prácticamente desparramada sobre él, jadeante, entregada por completo a las acciones y caprichos de él. Goten la envistió con brusquedad, de un movimiento. Salió, y volvió a entrar de la misma forma, rápido y profundo. Eran puñaladas amatorias en pequeños lapsos, lentas en su ritmo pero insuperables en su materialización. Cada entrada era un grito; cada salida era una súplica.

—Más rápido...

El pedido de Marron fue un clic en el cerebro del hombre más joven. Cuando quiso moverla con más ímpetu sobre él, se chocó con las manos de Trunks, que seguía, ante ellos, arrodillado. Trunks, por encima de Marron, le sonrió. Puso sus manos sobre las de él, haciendo que Goten se distrajera por un instante, y empujó a Marron hacia abajo, y hacia arriba, y hacia abajo. Goten tiró su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Eran esos movimientos que, por no ser domados por quien está penetrando, resultan inesperados, y por ello generan ansiedad, y por ello generan más y más placer. Goten marcó un ritmo y las manos de Trunks, aún sobre las de él, lo distorsionaron e intensificaron, tanto que Goten terminó por retirar sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de Trunks, confiándole todo control. Marron estaba en el cielo mismo de sus instintos. Goten sentía como si ella estuviera dominándolo, desquiciada, y no, porque ella sólo estaba disfrutando; Trunks era quien los manejaba a los dos. Sin poder soportarlo más, a punto de llegar a una cúspide para la que deseaba esperar un minuto más, Goten asió las piernas de Marron y las enredó en su cintura. Se puso de rodillas, con ella sostenida posesivamente de su cuerpo. Trunks se apoyó detrás de Marron, y tanto él como Goten se aferraron: del lado derecho, se tomaron los codos el uno al otro, todo con tal de apretar a la mujer; del lado izquierdo, Trunks se apretaba contra la espalda femenina mientras Goten lo tomaba del hombro con la intención de atraerlo lo más posible hacia él, hacia Marron. Los brazos de la rubia, que estaban muertos junto con sus piernas, cobraron vida, y tomaron la nuca de los hombres, un brazo hacia atrás, otro hacia adelante, como cuando los había acariciado al mismo tiempo. Sobre el hombro de ella, los tres se encontraron, Se miraron, los movimientos de los cuerpos en envidiable armonía física y emocional. Marron besó a Trunks, luego a Goten, aún tomándolos de la nuca a los dos.

Después, la utopía del placer, de su nexo, del mundo que los tres conformaban; la plenitud utópica.

Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, acercaron sus bocas y se besaron entre los tres. Sin lengua, sin dientes; labios, labios que se movían completamente húmedos, de una boca a otra, intercambiando gemidos y aliento. De pronto, mientras Goten se movía sin parar, irregularmente por la pérdida total de la concentración, por la entrega total al instinto de las pieles de sus dos compañeros, tuvieron la sensación de no saber a quién besaban, al mismo tiempo que abandonaban toda preocupación que ello pudiera suscitarles, sobre todo a los hombres, que se rozaban sin saberlo porque Marron se los pedía, porque a ellos no les interesaba reprimirse en absolutamente nada. Se besaban los tres, una boca en una comisura, otra boca en otra comisura, y unos labios encerrando a otros, y otros labios sobre ambos. Tres respiraciones chocaban en el beso compartido, más y más húmedas, jadeantes. La cordura se había ido y jamás volvería, no cuando se encontraran desnudos, en una cama, los tres juntos. Ya nunca volverían a encontrar la cordura si los otros dos estaban presentes.

Y así, se dijeron al mismo tiempo, estaba bien.

Y estará.

Marron gritó: la explosión arribó con desgarradora intensidad. Unos gruñidos, incomprensibles por lo guturales, le dijeron que Trunks había llegado a mismo clímax que ella. Goten se entregó al vaivén frenéticamente, recobrada la concentración. Hundió su rostro en Marron y gimió con honestidad; también había llegado al límite más gratificante del cuerpo. Cayeron, exhaustos, de lado, los tres abrazados, los tres entregados a los otros dos.

Nunca se dieron cuenta, pero se durmieron exactamente así, luego de unos besos pesados y adorables que ellos le dieron a ella y ella, a su vez, a ellos. Barbilla, labios, comisuras, párpados, mejillas, narices; no importaba dónde, sólo importaba que se besaban, que se querían, que estaban dispuestos a todo si estaban juntos.

En algún punto de la noche despertaron tiritando; por la ventana entraba una brisa veraniega que, por el sudor frío que cubría sus pieles, provocaba temblores. Trunks cargó a Marron en brazos y se la llevó a la ducha. Goten los siguió, los tres muertos de risa, y se apostaron bajo el mismo grifo, y se limpiaron los unos a los otros, y los hombres limpiaron cada huella de la mujer, menos los incontables chupones que brillaban por todo su cuerpo, como recordatorios de un trato implícito, aunque verdadero: «Marron es nuestra y nosotros de Marron». Trunks y Goten se miraron con cierto pudor en algún momento, pero era más por la sorpresa que por el asco de dos seres heterosexuales: entendieron que lo que había ocurrido, ese rozar de labios entre los tres, entre ellos dos en específico, había sido fruto del amor del grupo, no de un deseo que los atara sin involucrar a Marron. Era un concepto ciertamente intrincado, mas lo sentían: no había de qué preocuparse, no si tenían eso muy en claro, como evidentemente lo tenían: si se tocaban, era porque Marron los veía como un mismo ser, no por la individualidad del otro. Se sonrieron antes de cerrar el grifo; más claro imposible.

No necesitaban que nadie más que Marron lo entendiera, y ella, al verlos a uno al lado del otro, al verlos jugar como dos eternos niños hiperactivos, lo entendía perfectamente.

Secos y bajo las sábanas, durmieron abrazados una vez más, aunque no por mucho tiempo. A mitad de la noche, Trunks despertó. Al ver a Marron con el torso destapado, inclinado su rostro hacia él, con un brazo de Goten sobre su cintura y la boca dulcemente entreabierta, necesitó arrastrarla hacia su cuerpo. La tumbó boca abajo y empezó a besarla en la nuca.

—¿Puedo...? —le susurró. Marron, mitad dormida, jadeando más en sueños que en la realidad, asintió.

Trunks se perdió en ella una vez más, en su interior, cada mano a cada lado de la cintura que empezaba a privarlo de todo raciocinio.

De la calle venía una canción, quizá de algún vecino, quizá de algún auto apostado cerca de allí, y embelleció la escena. Una voz femenina, sensual, se deslizó por su cuerpo, y el de ella, y el de un Goten que no tardó en despertar. Éste, apasionado por la imagen, por ver cómo Trunks poseía a la mujer de los dos y ella gemía en sueños el nombre de ambos, la despertó con cálidos besos. Marron abrió los ojos, sintió la unión en su intimidad, entendió que el sueño era parte de la realidad y, excitada, devolvió el beso al más joven de los amigos. De lado, Trunks siguió con lo suyo mientras Goten la abrazaba y lamía, una y otra vez. Bajando el ritmo, Trunks pareció querer redimirse de la violencia del primer sexo que había tenido con ella. Es que Marron lucía tan dulce, es que con esa dulzura despertaba tanto todo. Era la única, la verdadera. La amaban, porque el amor que sentían por Marron era plural, plural y perfecto.

Cambiaron. Fue Goten quien la tomó, de lado. Marron y Trunks se besaron, se acariciaron el uno al otro, y los tres llegaron a la última explosión de la que eran capaces por esa noche. Estaban destrozados; dormir era una obligación.

Y así durmieron, cada uno en silencio, besando a quien más cerca tenía su boca, que en el caso de ellos era ella y en el de ella era Goten, aunque compensó a Trunks con suaves caricias en su mejilla. Ensimismados en pensamientos, en sueños difusos aunque hermosos del futuro, el descanso les llegó.

* * *

Al despertar, la noche anterior les parece un sueño irreal. Por eso tiemblan, ella debajo, ellos encima; tiemblan porque temen que alguno de los tres se sienta arrepentido. Y no: Trunks sabe, al mirar a Goten, que éste no está arrepentido; Goten sabe lo mismo de su mejor, y único, amigo.

¿Y Marron?

—¿Lo estás?

—Si lo estás, nosotros...

Marron, en respuesta, llora, sonríe, los toma de la nuca, conduce sus inmaculadas bocas a la suya.

—Jamás.

Besándose los tres, como en la plenitud utópica de la noche anterior, ríen; respiran aliviados, agradeciendo a nadie y a todos por ese milagro de tres puntas. Se abrazan, llenos de amor, de sensaciones, de necesidad de consumación. Porque entienden, sí: hay un entendimiento entre los tres, uno que ya empiezan a sospechar que nadie más que ellos entenderá. Se necesitan, los tres como una unidad, como una relación de dos pero con tres personas. Esa es la clase de felicidad en la que creen: un vínculo sincero de tres seres que se necesitan por demás de cualquier convencionalismo. Siempre se han necesitado, recuerdan mientras ellos la besan a ella; siempre han necesitado estar juntos, abrazarse, bailar, reír, jugar, dormir. Se han necesitado para todo, de formas distintas pero igualmente intensas. No imaginan sus vidas siendo sólo dos de ellos, no pueden ni quieren.

Necesitan ser la ecuación de la noche anterior.

Y la serán.

—Ven a vivir con nosotros —pide, con cierto ápice de capricho infantil en su voz, Goten.

—Dormirás con el que tú quieras, cuando tú quieras. —Trunks la besa mil veces antes de proseguir—. Si lo necesitas, buscamos otro departamento para que tengas tu propio cuarto. Serás libre, Marron, libre de estar con quien tú desees en la forma en que tú desees.

—Te respetaremos siempre.

—En lo que dispongas.

—¡Somos tus novios...!

Marron estalla en risas al escuchar a Goten. Se tapa la boca, los mira: son hermosos, por dentro y por fuera. Son libres, justo como ella quiere serlo. Como ella planea serlo desde ahora y hasta donde la vida eligiera.

—Nada cambiará, en realidad —agrega Trunks, increíblemente tímido para todo lo que había sido la noche anterior—. Nuestra relación no cambiará; será más intensa e íntima, nada más.

»Será como desde siempre quisimos que sea.

»Como siempre supimos que sería. En lo más recóndito, Marron, Goten; siempre lo supimos.

Marron sonríe al oírlo. Suspira aliviada: es eso lo que desea. Es eso lo único que necesita para ser feliz.

—Seremos como siempre, sólo que podremos hacerte mucho el amor —continúa Goten, más feliz imposible—. ¿Quieres que te hagamos mucho el amor?

—Y no tienes que estar siempre con los dos. —Trunks, sonrojado, es más bonito que nunca—. Si quieres dormir sola, duermes sola; si quieres dormir con Goten, duermes con él; si quieres dormir conmigo..., yo encantado.

Ella entiende: la timidez de Trunks se debe a una suerte de miedo de que ella confunda el planteo, de que ella piense que sólo la quieren como amante, no como pareja en lo más ortodoxo del concepto. Goten está más relajado en ese aspecto, por lo menos así se muestra: tranquilo, seguro.

—Relájense —pide, en risas, ella. Vuelve a acariciar sus bocas, en búsqueda de silenciarlos por un minuto. Ambos, a cada manera de cada ser, está entusiasmado. Como ella, ¿para qué negarlo?—. Tendremos tiempo de todo...

Ambos asienten.

Ellos la besan: es un hecho. E ignoran cuánta felicidad sentirán, y cuánta tristeza también, porque los prejuicios estarán en cada esquina, cosidos a los viejos conceptos cuadrados de «amor»: hombre, mujer, cama y sexos ensamblados; ellos serían muy distintos, aunque iguales, a ello.

Serían libres.

Sin importarles nada, nadie, ninguno más que los otros dos, más que el amor del grupo que conforman los tres, entregados con el alma más que con el cuerpo, con el alma más que con el corazón.

El amor verdadero. ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué concepto encierra el amor? ¿Es el hombre, la mujer, la cama y los sexos ensamblados? ¿El amor sólo es eso? Quizá el amor es muchísimo más: es entender, acompañar, tender la mano, para siempre, hacia otra persona. Si el amor es lo último, quizá ellos sienten un amor mucho más genuino que el de la mayoría de las personas inmersas en el mundo de hoy, porque se entienden, porque se acompañan, porque se tienden la mano, dispuestos a todo con tal de estar con —en este caso— _los_ otros, y no _el_.

Trunks, Marron y Goten, tres amigos de la vida con un nexo distinto. Quieren amarse, y se amarán, a su manera, en el seno de su propio entendimiento. Como toda relación, de dos, de tres; como toda relación de uno consigo mismo debe ser: más alma que razón, más honestidad que apariencia, más libertad que cadenas: el amor genuino.

En este caso, de tres.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Gracias por leer esta locura, ante todo. n.n_

_Oficialmente, este fic __**está terminado**__, __**pero**__ tendrá algunos __**extras**__ que en iré publicando cada tanto, más que nada escenas sueltas que me gustaría pensar dentro del planteo de esta relación de tres. =) _

_Muchísimas gracias a __**Kattie**__ por sus increíbles consejos, a __**Jaz**__ y a __**Akadiane**__ por la musicalización maravillosa y a las chicas del FB por el apoyo que siempre me dan. Las quiero, perras. XD_

_n.n_

_«Moonlight moon» de Shivaree (de la banda sonora de _Kill Bill_) fue mi gran compañera, sobre todo al final. La canción que entra por la ventana es esa (?)._

_¿Qué es esto? Unas ganas terribles de escribir y probarme al hacerlo. Nada más. Este fic fue un desafío, quizá no cumplido, pero que me representó grandes dificultades que he disfrutado mucho como —intento de— escritora. ¡Espero me salga mejor la próxima! _

_¡Gracias si llegaron hasta acá!_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
